


Absence Makes the Heart Ache - Wincest Big Bang 2016

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Set in an unspecified time after 2x09: Croatoan. Sam and Dean hunt a humanoid creature that leaves people mentally compromised and barely functional. When Dean becomes a victim, Sam's left to solve the increasingly frustrating mystery of the creature's origin on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These illustrations were created for the Wincest Big Bang story, [Absence Makes the Heart Ache](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8292997), by author intotheruins.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


  



End file.
